


got sunshine (on a cloudy day)

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Objectification, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Punishment, Sub Steve Rogers, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, for like 3 secs, in scene way, in the meantime:, sunshine Steve Rogers, that is my tag now, they work it out later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Besides, he knows his boyfriend, and he knows damn well that Bucky is going to talk to him about why Steve was so mad later. Hell, Bucky will probably be the one apologizing to him once they talk it out, but for now Steve is more than willing to play the role of apologetic sub if that gets Bucky to fuck him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	got sunshine (on a cloudy day)

**Author's Note:**

> a re-edit and re-upload ! enjoy.

Bucky has been on the phone for over an hour and, frankly, Steve is starting to get pissed off about it. It’s bad enough that Bucky had gone back on his promise not to work while they were on vacation. It was even worse when he’d ruined Steve’s secret plans for seducing him that evening by deciding to take an “important work call”. Now what? Steve’s just supposed to sit back and watch his boyfriend pace around outside their hotel room with the phone, shirtless, angry, and snapping at whoever is on the other line? 

It’s pissing Steve off, but he also has to admit it’s kind of turning him on to see Bucky so demanding and let loose, where he’s usually the epitome of control. Not to mention the fact that his pacing and sighing is making the ink on his stomach flex in a way Steve probably shouldn’t be turned on by. Still. _Maybe_ Steve would be able to appreciate the sight fully if Bucky was letting loose on Steve. In a sexual way, obviously. Steve doesn’t need to be yelled at about someone else fucking up Bucky’s paperwork.

Sure, he’s roleplayed as Bucky’s sexy secretary more than once, but that doesn’t mean he _actually_ wants to get bitched at about office work. Not when he could be getting Bucky’s dick in him instead.

He huffs from where he’s propped up on the bed in his boxers, tapping the remote against his abs in annoyance and staring at the television. He can’t even enjoy watching _New Girl_ right now because Bucky’s yammering is loud as fuck and for some reason, he’d left the door to their room wide open so Steve can still hear every word. Yes, Steve could just get up and shut it, but he’s feeling petty right now. And _Bucky_ is the one who left it open, so it should be _Bucky_ who has to go out of his way and shut it.

Eventually his impatience gets the best of him. 

“Shut the door!” he calls over, hoping Bucky will listen to him, or even better, _hang up the fucking phone_ . Steve doesn’t even get a response, which just serves to make him angrier. “Buck, shut the damn door!” He yells louder, and this time Bucky turns. The _don’t fucking try it_ expression on his face makes Steve’s glare falter, but he puts the front back up and stares right back like he isn’t shaking in his boots (and twitching in his pants, if he’s honest) right now. They each know they’re both as stubborn as the other, even if Steve is a little more hot headed about it. 

For a moment, Bucky’s mouth crooks like he’s going to smile and Steve naively thinks that maybe he’s won. Bucky’s hand moves towards the door and he pulls it forward…but doesn’t shut it. He leaves it cracked, raises his eyebrows at Steve cockily, and turns back to his phone call. “No, Joel, that was nothing. Just someone trying to get my attention, now what were you saying?”

It’s an obvious dismissal. Steve blood practically boils. He might kind of have a thing for Bucky treating him like a second thought sometimes when they’re playing, but right now they’re _not_ playing, a reminder which only serves to make Steve even more irritated. He’s decided he’s had _enough_ . If Bucky won’t shut the fucking door, Steve’ll just have to shut the door for him. Which he could have done in the first place, but, whatever. If Bucky wants to be outside so bad, Steve will make sure he fucking _stays_ out there. 

He gets off the bed and chucks the remote to the side, stomping over and glancing outside to make sure Bucky hasn’t heard him before smiling to himself, placing a delicate hand on the door, and slamming it shut. He clicks the lock as fast as he can and laughs a little to himself. That’ll show the bastard, see how he likes being trapped on the hotel balcony half naked. He waits for the knocking to start, feeling triumphant.

Nothing comes. 

He frowns, but not wanting to ruin his victory, goes back over to the bed and flops on the mattress, biceps tucked behind his head. He’ll just wait it out.

Fifteen minutes later, he’s still waiting. He bites his lower lip and worries on it for a second, still mad at Bucky but now also a little embarrassed at the temper tantrum he decided to throw. Even if Bucky kind of deserved it. He’s debating going over and peeking out the door to see if Bucky is still out there, but he’s interrupted by the telltale sound of a keycard sliding in the lock and clicking it open. 

His eyes widen. Oh, _fuck_ , he forgot that they had been given two cards. He scrambles up on the bed into a sitting position right as Bucky pushes open the door, expression deadly calm and long hair falling to frame his face while he strides over to the bed. Steve opens his mouth to speak, but before he can even get a word out, Bucky holds up a steady hand and cuts him off with a look that makes Steve want to bare his neck. 

“That was a cute little fit you just threw, but if I have to _ever_ stop what I’m doing just because you wanna be a little brat when you don’t get enough attention, you won’t be able to walk for a week. You hear me, Steven?” he snaps. 

Steve’s breath catches when Bucky says _Steven_. He only does that when they’re playing, so that must be where this little exchange is headed. Steve is more than okay with that, even if this isn’t quite how he pictured them getting there. He swallows, earlier anger forgotten with how Bucky is looking down at him hungrily. “Yes, Sir,” he says quietly, bracing himself up on his elbows, to tilt his head back and bare it for Bucky to slot a possessive hand around. 

“Good boy,” Bucky says lowly, lifting a knee and beginning to crawl onto the bed, hand still resting around Steve’s throat. “Now, you wanna apologize to me for that little tantrum, baby? Or you wanna keep up the attitude and see where that gets you?” Steve swallows, hard, and Bucky seems to feel the way his throat flexes by how he smirks. He lowers himself down so that he’s got Steve pressed into the mattress underneath him, pinned down by Bucky’s hold on his neck and the rest of his boyfriend’s bulk covering his body. “Because I gotta tell you,” Bucky whispers, leaning down to speak into Steve’s ear. “An attitude like that is gonna get you bent right over my knee while I turn that ass _red_.”

Steve lets out a choked noise at the words, whining when Bucky chuckles and pulls his hand away in response. “Sir-“

“What’s it gonna be, Steven?” Bucky interrupts, squeezing his hand tighter around Steve’s throat to cut him off. “Are you gonna keep being a little brat, or are you gonna be good for me and show me how you apologize?” He loosens his grip, and Steve is immediately tripping over himself to get his words out.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he says fervently, looking up at Bucky with pleading eyes. “I won’t do it again.” It should faze him, maybe, how easy it is for him to go from being pissed at Bucky to sliding down into this sweet, obedient headspace in such a short amount of time. With his body and his usual attitude, he’s perfectly capable of fighting and bitching right back. But he can’t help it, not with how Bucky makes him feel like this, pinned down and _owned._

Besides, he knows his boyfriend, and he knows damn well that Bucky is going to talk to him about why Steve was so mad later. Hell, Bucky will probably be the one apologizing to _him_ once they talk it out, but for now Steve is more than willing to play the role of apologetic sub if that gets Bucky to fuck him.

Bucky smiles down at him lazily and uses his free hand to encircle one of Steve’s wrists, bringing it above his head to rest on the too-soft hotel pillows. He taps at it once he’s got it where he wants it, and Steve takes that as a signal to raise the other one on his own, exhaling shakily when Bucky gathers them together and wraps a large hand over them to pin them down. “That’s much better, angel,” Bucky hums, leaning his head back in to place a kiss on Steve’s parted lips, slipping his tongue in and making Steve let out a quiet moan.

They kiss languidly for a few moments, Steve feeling completely at ease with the heavy, reassuring weight of Bucky covering him so wholly. He’s only a bit heavier than Steve himself, but it’s a nice position to be in really. Steve is a bit sad when Bucky pulls back from the kiss. He makes a dejected noise at the loss, but Bucky shushes him and strokes his thumb against Steve’s neck soothingly.

“I know you said you’re sorry, baby, but I’m not sure I believe you,” he says thoughtfully, looking down at Steve with a raised eyebrow and ignoring the apologetic puppy dog eyes Steve gives him. “I think maybe I’m gonna need you to _show_ me how sorry you are. Make me really believe it. You think you can do that for me, sweetheart? Show me how much you want to make it up to me?” he asks expectantly.

Steve whimpers and nods the best he can with Bucky’s hand still around his throat. “Yes, Sir. I can do that, I’ll do whatever you want,” he promises breathlessly, and Bucky gives him a predatory smile.

“I think maybe you can start by getting that smart mouth around my cock, how about that?” Bucky asks, but Steve knows it’s not a question. He nods again anyways, and Bucky kisses him again before he pulls his hands away and pushes himself off of Steve, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and sitting up. Steve gets distracted for a moment just watching the way Bucky’s defined muscles and the tattoos covering them ripple at the motion, but he’s pulled out of his little reverie but Bucky tutting at him. He meets Bucky’s eyes and finds an expectant expression, eyebrows raised. “You gonna make me wait here all day for my apology, or are you gonna get a move on? I’m beginning to think you aren’t actually sorry, sweetheart.”

“No, Sir, I’m sorry!” Steve scrambles to get off the bed, bumping his bare knees against the carpet as he hurriedly crawls between Bucky’s spread thighs and wincing at the abrasion of it. He probably just gave himself rug burn from how his skin is smarting, but he’s sat in front of Bucky’s cock, so what does it really matter? He’s trying to be _good_ , god damnit.

Bucky takes Steve’s face in hand as soon as he’s in position, but when Steve meets his eyes, his expression is gentler than expected. He’s breaking character a bit. “Hey,” Bucky says gently, stroking his thumb on Steve’s chin. “Don’t hurt yourself like that, sunshine. You know I don’t like it when you do that. We’re good, I promise.” He pauses to search Steve’s face. “You wanna tell me where your head’s at right now? Gimme a weather report?” 

He’s teasing a bit now- their color system is a bit of a play on his favorite habit of calling Steve _sunshine._ Warm and sunny means he’s good to go, cloudy means he needs a break, and stormy...Well, he doesn’t need to use that too often, thankfully. Bucky always does his best to makes sure of that, which is exactly why he’s checking in right now. 

Steve feels himself go soft at the reassurance, tilting his head against Bucky’s forearm when he uses his other hand to stroke at Steve’s hair. “Didn’t mean to,” he tells him quietly. “I’m sorry. And- I know.” He gives Bucky a lopsided smile. “Sun’s still shining, Sir.”

Bucky smiles and Steve grows ten times as warm. “Just a scene,” he reminds him quietly.

Steve nods and smiles up at him. “Just a scene,” he echoes back. Bucky tugs at a lock of his hair affectionately and pats his cheek, snorting when Steve leans into the touch.

“Got too excited to have my dick in your mouth, huh?” Bucky teases, eyes still gentle but tone slipping back into the role of the scene. “Eager little thing, aren’t you? Well, I’d hate to keep you waiting…” He pulls his hands back from Steve’s hair and face in favor of sliding the waistband of his boxers down and maneuvering them down his legs until they’re pooled on the floor in front of where Steve is kneeling.

Steve’s eyes immediately fixate on Bucky’s erection, standing up proudly between his muscular thighs. It’s already leaking at the tip, and Steve wants nothing more than to lick it up, but Bucky hasn’t given him the go ahead yet. He flicks his eyes up to Bucky’s face imploringly.

“Oh, that’s sweet, baby. You want me to give you permission to suck my cock? Go ahead, remember what you’re trying to do here. Make me know how sorry you are for acting up earlier, honey, go on. Show me how good you can be.”

Steve’s leaning forward and taking the tip into his mouth before Bucky’s even finished saying the last of his words, suckling at the head of him and swiping at the precome leaking from the head with his tongue. Bucky lets out a satisfied groan at the little kitten licks Steve is giving him and immediately places both hands in Steve’s hair, pulling him forward the barest amount.

“That’s good, honey,” Bucky rasps out, breathing out heavily when Steve finally takes him in deeper, mouth sliding lower until it’s halfway down his length. Bucky’s cock is nothing to shy at- not anywhere near the pornstar level of big, but on the larger side of average with enough girth to make Steve’s toes curl when it’s inside him. Still, Steve’s been sucking dick- _this_ dick in particular- for long enough to be able to take it in his mouth fully. He doesn’t do that just yet, humming happily around his mouthful in response to Bucky’s praise and running his tongue along the vein that traces underneath. “C’mon, Steven. Quit teasing, get to it. Or do you want me to fuck your face instead? Too lazy to do the work?”

Steve whines in protest and pulls off briefly, purposely letting his chin get slick with spit just to see the way it makes Bucky’s eyes darken. “I’ll do whatever you want Sir, I promise. Just wanna be good for you again,” he says fervently, mouthing back at the tip while he waits for Bucky to respond.

“Think you can handle me fucking your mouth?” he asks, and Steve might be acting the role of docile, sweet sub, but he can’t help the dirty look he gives Bucky after he asks that question. _Can he handle it?_ Like he hasn’t had Bucky’s cock down his throat more times than either of them can count. Bucky just narrows his own eyes in response and removes a hand from his hair to gently push Steve’s open mouth shut. Steve barely has time to register the loss and the action before Bucky slaps him lightly across the face, a playful reprimand that leaves his cheek smarting and his dick aching in his boxers. _God_ , he loves when Bucky gets a little rough. “Got your mouth full and you still find some way to be a fucking brat, huh?” Bucky sighs, touching his fingers to where Steve’s skin is probably blossoming red from the hit. “Guess I’ll just have to fix that myself. You aren’t sorry for your attitude? I’ll _make_ you sorry.” With that, Bucky is gripping Steve’s head with both hands again and spreading his legs wider so that his hips have more room to move when he slides his cock deeper into Steve’s mouth.

The threat sends a bolt of red-hot arousal to Steve’s stomach, and he lets out a broken whimper, hands clutching at Bucky’s thighs and preparing himself for what he knows is about to come. He doesn’t have to wait long before Bucky’s cock bumps against the back of his throat, making him swallow in reflex.

“Get ready, sunshine,” is all Bucky says before he’s getting to it, starting off with shallow thrusts that have the head of him barely hitting Steve’s throat. Steve moans into the motions, feeling the muscles in Bucky’s thighs flex under his grip as his hips pump forward, steadily growing harder and faster as Bucky begins losing himself to chasing the hot sensation of Steve’s mouth. “Fuck,” Bucky groans. “Your fucking _mouth_ , honey. Practically made for my cock, all of you is. Like someone came down and decided to make the perfect little sex toy for me, I swear. Should keep you on your knees all the time, bring you everywhere I go so everyone will be able to see what you’re good for- lock you up when I’m not using you so you won’t get any funny ideas about being good for anything other than _me_.”

Steve lets out a devastated whimper bordering on a sob at that particular comment. Bucky’s always been one for dirty talk, and maybe Steve should be used to it now. But some of the filth he can say makes Steve feel dizzy even while he’s planted happily on the floor. 

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, sweetheart,” Bucky grits out. “Gonna use you like you were meant to be used by me.” The noise Steve lets out is one of devastated agreement, and next thing he knows Bucky is truly going at it, thrusting and fucking into Steve’s mouth while letting out moans as if this is the best thing he’s ever had. Steve, for his part, sits there and takes it, breathing the best he can through his nose and trying not to whimper at the wet sounds filling the room every time Bucky thrusts back into his mouth. “See, honey?” Bucky pants, fingers twisting into Steve’s hair to yank at it. “You can be good for me. You sorry for how you acted earlier? This helping you learn your lesson?” Steve can’t do much but moan in response, relaxing his throat and letting Bucky’s cock hit it deeper. “That’s it, sugar. Let yourself feel it. Good boy.”

Steve does what Bucky orders and gives himself over to the sensations overwhelming his senses right now. Bucky’s cock is buried in his mouth so far that Steve’s nose is practically buried in his pubic hair, eyes watering. Bucky is all he can feel, all he can smell, hear, taste, and from this position, all he can see as well. Everything about this moment for Steve is fully centered around Bucky, and it makes him feel almost dizzy. Over him, Bucky is still talking.

“You’re being so sweet for me now, honey. You think that pretty cock of yours deserves some attention too now that you’ve decided to be good for me?” Bucky asks, not allowing Steve any time to even process the question before he’s taking one of his legs and crooking it so his foot brushes up against Steve’s aching cock, still trapped in his underwear. Steve can’t look down right now, but he’s almost positive that there’s a wet patch on his boxers from where he’s leaking. He can’t help it. Bucky using him has always got him hotter than almost anything else.

Steve moans at the contact, breathing a little easier as Bucky’s thrusts gentle the slightest amount as he diverts some of his attention to running his foot along the length of Steve’s clothed cock. He whimpers and tightens his fingers on Bucky’s thighs. His boyfriend will be lucky if there aren’t little fingerprint shaped bruises on him tomorrow, but that’s what he gets for teasing.

As promising as the teasing is, Bucky takes his foot away and returns to his prior position so he can resume his earlier pace, groaning when Steve whines at the loss, mouth vibrating around his cock. “You make me come first and then we’ll get to that, baby. If you keep being good,” he promises lowly, moans going lower. Steve knows that means he’s getting closer. “You’ve shown me you’re sorry, babydoll. That sweet dick of yours has earned some loving.”

Steve pulls out all the stops now that Bucky has essentially promised that he’s gonna get to come after this, moaning and swallowing around Bucky’s cock every time he thrusts back in, relishing in the way that Bucky’s noises go guttural. As he grows closer, Bucky’s hands tighten in Steve’s hair and his thrusts become harder, more sporadic, slamming against the back of Steve’s throat and making his eyes blurry as the tears finally spill down his face.

“Fuck,” Bucky exhales, voice nothing more than a wrecked moan. “ _Fuck_ , baby, I’m gonna come down that pretty throat.” Steve moans his assent, and Bucky gives one last hurried thrust before he’s stilling his hips and gripping Steve’s head iron tight, cock pulsating where it’s pressed against the back of Steve’s throat as he finally goes over the edge. He lets out a long groan as he comes, spilling hot and thick down Steve’s throat. He jerks so hard with the force of it that his cock slips partially from Steve’s mouth, trails some of his release up the length of Steve’s tongue so that he can fully taste the salty bitterness of it. They moan at nearly the same time, Steve swallowing down Bucky’s come and inadvertently flexing his mouth around Bucky’s now-sensitive cock. “Fuck, honey,” Bucky exhales, gently pulling Steve’s head back so he can slip his dick out. “Tell me how you’re feelin’, let me hear how wrecked your voice is,” he orders, cupping his hands on Steve’s cheeks and stroking his cheekbones with reverent thumbs.

“Feelin’ good, Sir,” Steve rasps out. His voice is wrecked, he can hear it himself. Bucky’s pupils dilate at the sound of it, and Steve’s stomach does its own flip of arousal. Bucky did that to him. “Did I do good?”

Bucky smiles down at him and moves his hands to place them under Steve’s armpits and haul him up onto his lap, arranging him so that he doesn’t brush up too much against his still sensitive dick. “’Course you did good, sunshine. You ready for me to show some love to that pretty cock now? Make you feel good now that you’ve shown me you’re sorry for acting up earlier?” he asks, giving Steve a chaste kiss before pulling back and waiting for an answer.

“Yessir,” Steve says obediently, smiling at the wink Bucky gives him. His boyfriend is always there to check in with him, make sure he remembers the anger isn’t real. Steve loves him for it endlessly. 

Bucky gives him a smile and twists around to lay Steve on his back before situating himself between Steve’s spread out legs. He bends his head and gives a chaste kiss to each of Steve’s knees where they’re still scraped red from the carpet, a gentle motion before he looks up at Steve with a dark gaze that’s glinting with promise. “There we go, sunshine. That’s my good boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> spare comments and kudos for your local amateur fic writer?


End file.
